Moonless Dark
by mars'mallows
Summary: Sometimes love isn't enough to keep a relationship alive. And sometimes... you just have to live with the consequences. SessKag -epilogue revised it's better and longer -
1. Epilogue

**Author's note**: I just had the urge to redo everything all over again. It's a tad bit different from the original epilogue but I prefer this one over old one. This is dedicated to everybody who's trying to nurse a broken heart.

" " – talking out loud/conversations

' ' – thoughts

_italicized_– written in paper

**bold**** –** answering machine or phone conversations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and probably never will.           

**Moonless Dark**

**By: mars'mallows**

Epilogue

_Sara Kazuki_

_672-7863_

It was a simple mistake to have come across a slip of paper in her fiancé's coat pocket. But if such a thing was the reason for his detachment, she had every right to doubt. Kagome Higurashi wasn't a jealous woman by nature since her soon to be husband had given her no room for it. His coldness and rude attitude towards others had made her feel that she was the only special woma- no, the only special PERSON in his world and that made her trust him completely. Whatever her lover said would be the truth because he was known to be a man of his word, only now, it didn't seem like it.

Several months ago their relationship seemed perfectly fine. A few fights here and there were common for a couple, right? But something changed and she was sure that it was not her, it was him. He had, in some twisted way, moved way beyond her reach. He had become just as cold to her as he was with everyone else and that hurt more than anything. When did several years of love go? And now, the answer was literally in her hands. It was with a woman that wasn't her.

The thought was sickening that the man she had loved since forever, the man she had given her everything to was being unfaithful right under her nose. The short kisses, the lack of warmth in his voice, in his attitude, in his everything had been sure signs that she had failed to notice. She was still willing to think that the number was just a mistake. That he had been doing everything that he told her. That he just forgot to throw the number away or he had not noticed that someone slipped it inside his pocket. She snorted to herself. That was impossible since the paper looked like it was shoved inside the pocket, HIS pocket, more than a couple of times.

She hastily wiped the tears that had been so insistent on falling and had started to fold his clothes neatly. There was no use crying over something she had yet to prove. But deep in her heart she knew the truth. He wasn't faithful and that was that. But nobody could blame her for trying to deny it. She had heard a rumor about it before but had tried to shrug it off and she felt stupid for not believing her friends; her friends who had been with her even before she dated Sesshoumaru Taisho. And she remembered how she snapped at them and told them to never speak ill of her fiancé again, hurting them in the process.

It was past 11:00 pm already and there was no use waiting for him to come to their apartment and eat dinner. With that she walked slowly towards the dining area, taking every step as if she had some heavy thing on top of her shoulders. Tonight was supposed to be special. She had cooked roast beef (his favorite dish), caramelize asparagus, baked potatoes with sour cream and had bought a bottle of red wine to go with it. She had used the best china and the best silverware they had. She even lit candles and had some rose petals scattered all over table for a more romantic homey feel. It didn't matter anymore though, none of it mattered, he wasn't coming and she was sure of that.

A surge of anger overcame her and for a split second she lost herself to grief, disbelief, hatred and disgust. She had not noticed the broken glass; she did not pay attention to anything as she smashed some of the dishes and the crystal vase that had once carried the remaining roses she bought and most of all she did not notice the blood that flowed freely from her hand. She was blinded by the turmoil of emotions she was experiencing at THAT moment. She cried and laughed.

She could care less.

It took a while before the occurrence registered. Her blue eyes grew wide with fear, fear for what was happening to her when she had never been this destructive before. She stared at the dinner she had prepared that was now scattered across the floor. But after a few minutes, she had rushed to clean everything up. What if he came home and saw the mess she made? If he had any love left for her then, he wouldn't have any now. She went on her knees and picked up everything and threw it inside the trashcan, she then took some dishwashing liquid and peroxide to remove the stains from the carpet. She had pondered about what to do with the broken china and had decided to order new ones of the same kind tomorrow.

'He wouldn't even notice, he's not home most of the time anyway…' She thought bitterly.

Once she was sure that she would leave no trace of her little tantrum she got up and went to the bathroom. The clock read 2:35 am already and still, he was not home. She removed all her clothes and put her robe on. While waiting for the tub to fill with hot water, she decided to clean the cuts adorning both of her hands and after doing so decided to wrap a few bandages around them after she took her bath. It was difficult since it stung but it was nothing compared to the pain inside her heart. She took her dirty clothes, a simple black halter dress and a silver bolero top, and put it in the washer. Now that everything was settled, she put her hair up in a bun, a few strands of her rich black hair falling, and submerged herself completely in the tub. Thinking that maybe in doing so, she would forget how to breathe and just die. If ever that did happen, she wouldn't have to face him and his stupid lies anymore. Anything would have been better than that.

She snapped out of her underwater trance when she heard the phone ring and the answering machine start.

**"Hello, It seems that Sesshoumaru and I are either busy, away or asleep so just leave a message after the beep and we will return your call as soon as we can… beep"**

"Kagome, if you are still awake, it seems that this Sesshoumaru has been delayed in his office once again and was not able to call earlier because of business matters. I am on my way home now and will be there in 10 minutes." His voice, a rich smooth baritone could be heard echoing all over their apartment.

After hearing that, she instinctively grabbed her towel and tried to dry herself off quick. There was no way she would ever let him see her in this state. Forgetting to wrap some bandages around her hands, she closed all the lights in their apartment and rushed towards the bed to feign sleep. She waited for a couple of minutes to hear the sound of door opening and closing before closing her eyes shut. She heard his footsteps walking towards their bedroom and also heard him taking off his clothes before slipping into bed with her. Back then he would wrap his arms around her and pull her closer but he did not do anything like so far. A fresh set of tears began to fall from her eyes and she willed for them to go away.

For a second it seemed that he suddenly tensed, but it was only for a second. She then felt it; his arms wrapping around her small frame and pulling her closer to him, but it seemed awkward. It seemed… foreign. She tried not to sigh, she tried not to squirm, she tried her very best to not feel uncomfortable with him but it wasn't the same. Things would never be the same, it hadn't been for quite some time now and she was sure that tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow would not be able to give her the same love they once have shared.

He knew that she wasn't really asleep but decided to not comment on it. He wanted to apologize for not being there for dinner and she had been so excited about that for the whole week. Something tugged in his heart but he refused to acknowledge it or at least to find out what it was. Something was nagging him at the back of his head and a sense of foreboding was slowly creeping up to him no matter how many times he would try to ignore it. Things were getting out of hand but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Happy Anniversary Sesshoumaru…" She whispered softly, a few teardrops served on the side.

Indeed it was a happy one.

**a/n**: I am full of angst but I'm not emo. Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome but take note that no amount of begging will ever make me create a happy ending for this piece. You are capable of influencing the story though. I'm undecided if I should include demons here or not, what do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Ack! I must stay calm. This is just a teaser and a sort of preparation for what is to come. My writing skills have been dormant for too long. Reviews will be highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, and probably never will. But I'll be inventing surnames and other characters in the near future.

**Moonless Dark**

**By: mars'mallows**

Chapter 1

Spying was never her forte, she may be called nosy every one in a while but today, it will be done for different reasons and in a whole new level. If someone was to think on it, spying was more of a Sango, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and most especially Kagura kind of thing.

'Maybe I should've asked for tips.' She thought bitterly.

It was only quarter to 8. There was no need for her to rush things since some of her husband's staff was still there. Usually the ones who work over time stayed ONLY up to 8 so as long as it's not yet 8, she's sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare bring his whore –slash- bitch there.

She was seated elegantly on the sofa with the clock right in front of her and with her mobile phone on her lap. She wanted to call Sesshoumaru at exactly 8 to demand his presence home. Maybe then, she'd be able to forget all about his unproven infidelities. She shook her head.

'This can't go on longer than it has to.' It was a mantra for her. It kept her strong and proud. It made her stick to the decision to go check him out when office hours were done.

Her lips were awfully dry. The suspense was killing her.

What would happen if worse comes to worse? Will she forgive him or not? She was prepared for anything. Come what may, she'll figure something out once she was there.

She glanced at the clock.

It was time.

She took her cashmere coat, juggled with the keys and went out the door. Judgment day was finally here.

Deciding to stall as much as possible, she used the long route going to the immaculate Taisho Corp. building. She felt her heart thump wildly in her chest and it made breathing harder. She was anxious and wanted to get it over with but at the same time, she felt like her courage was diminishing by the minute.

If she was given the chance to scream her lungs out without being heard, she would. It was frustrating and to make matters worse, the skies gave a low rumble signaling the beginning of a downpour.

Rain was never good in situations like these. It gave her a sense of foreboding, it gave her more reasons to believe that he WAS and definitely IS cheating on her. It made her feel the want to drive away, as far as she can from his office.

'Screw this.' Her grip was strong. Her knuckles were turning white as she held on to the steering wheel as if her life depended on it. With that, she parked her cute little lotus elise sports car at the back part of the Taisho building. It wouldn't do if Sesshoumaru caught sight of her car if he ever decided to look out the window and into the streets.

There she was, in the car, not bothering to go down. It was already 8:15, she debated on calling him to make sure he was still in the office or not. Her hands trembled as she reached for her phone and pressed a button for speed dialing.

'Hello?' He heard his baritone voice. He was irritated, she can tell.

'Ano… Sesshoumaru-kun, are you still in the office?' Her voice cracked slightly as she heard giggles and a sort of gasp coming from the other line.

'Yes! I'm busy right now.' With that he hung up.

She stared at the phone in her hand. It had a keychain of a small white dog on it. It was his first gift to her, even before all the courting began. He gave it to her because he accidentally destroyed the first one. She tried to calm her breathing. There was no turning back once she did this. There was no way, in heaven or in hell will she be able to act as if she never knew of his affairs.

Stepping out of the car, she didn't even bother to lock it. She didn't even bother if the rain fell on her mercilessly. She took a step, another one and another. She felt like she was walking to her very own grave. The next thing she knew, she was already in the elevator and pressing number 20.

A/n: Cliffy? I suppose you can call it that. :3 HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. Note to Readers

I am REDOING this story. I am not satisfied with it and I'll be posting the new epilogue in a day's time. I promise to make the chapters longer and the description so vividly painful. I am telling you now, this will have NO happy endings but it won't be tragic so you need not worry about character deaths.


End file.
